


Star Child

by Kaneki_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's sad at first but i don't think it will be for long, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, Transphobia, Verbal Abuse, rape tw, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_kat/pseuds/Kaneki_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's life has never been easy<br/>I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Child

"Ugly..."

"Tranny..."

"Disgusting.."

"Freak..."

"You're a girl whether you like it or not..."

Please no. Go away.

"I'll Just prove to you that you're a girl," A boy from his class said while he proceeded to strip Yamaguchi. The boy pushed Yamaguchi against the wall behind the school and ripped off his uniform.

"See? You don't have a dick and I don't think guys are supposed to have tits either." The guy from his class tore off Yamaguchi's binder.

Get off of me. He wanted to scream but no words would come out.

A hand slid down Yamaguchi's boxers causing him to tear up.

"Come on you tranny, admit it, you're no guy."

Yamaguchi jolted out of bed, screaming as tears fell from his eyes. It was just a dream. He looked at the clock by his bed. 2a.m. His parents were out of town on business so he did not have to worry about waking them up. He's been having the same nightmare for the past few nights because of what happened after school. That same boy has been grabbing Yamaguchi right after evening practice and repeatedly doing unspeakable and horrible things to Yamaguchi. He couldn't even tell Tsukki what happened.

Sliding out of bed he saw a red spot in his sheets.

Oh, fuck. He gathered the bedding so it could be washed. It was Sunday so at the very least he didn't have school to worry about.

Yamaguchi cleaned himself up and changed into a new pair of clothes when the doorbell rang. 

Yamaguchi was scared. Who would be outside his house right now? Carefully he edged towards the door.

"w-who is it?" Yamaguchi asked shaking.

"Oh my god Yamaguchi it's me chill out!"

Oh, it's just Tsukki. Yamaguchi sighed in relief as he opened the door.

"Yamaguchi, are you okay? I heard you screaming and I was worried"

"Yeah Tsukki, just had a nightmare. I'm fine you can go home."

"No you aren't come on I'll make tea."

"n-No! I mean, I'm fine Tsukki, please."

"I'm staying Tadashi and that's final." The use of Yamaguchi's first name shut up Yamaguchi as he let Tsukki in.

While Tsukishima made tea Yamaguchi quickly put fresh sheets on his bed and set his dirty laundry into the other room.

As Tsukishima entered the room Yamaguchi opened his mouth.

"T-Tsukki, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Yamaguchi squeaked out.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"It's just- I don't know how you'll take it."

"Come on out with it" Tsukishima was getting annoyed.

"I wasn't... born a boy" Yamaguchi hid his face anticipating Tsukki's reaction.

"Oh yeah, I always knew that."

Wait what?

"Huh?"

"Yeah I knew that since like 7th grade, but you're a boy now so it doesn't matter."

"Y-you're not mad at me?"

"No why would I- Oh my god Tadashi why are you crying?!"

"It's just- I thought you would be mad" Yamaguchi sobbed "Be-because another boy in our class found out and he-" Yamaguchi couldn't finish before he was consumed with sobs.

"Sh sh Tadashi it's okay" Tsukishima rushed over and began comforting his friend "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, if you feel comfortable please I want to help."

After a few minutes, Yamaguchi stopped crying and regained his composure. "A boy from our class w-would grab me from right after practice and he-" He mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry Tadashi, I didn't hear the last part-"

"I SAID HE RAPED ME!" Yamaguchi yelled, "H-He raped, me he touched me, I couldn't get away I couldn't leave him he said if I told anyone he would tell everyone that I'm a tranny and that he'd kill me and-and-" He crumbled back into sobs, holding his head in his hands.

"Who is he?" Tsukishima asked coldly.

"N-no Tsukki! Please don't-"

"Who the hell is he?! Who the hell does he think he is laying a hand on you!"

"It's okay!"

"Like hell it's okay! I'll kick his ass for hurting you!"

"Please, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi raised his arms, causing his sleeves to fall back, revealing bruises.

"Did did he do this?" Tsukishima asked while holding Yamaguchi's arm.

"... Yes," Yamaguchi slowly nodded.

"And you think it's okay for him to do this to you?"

"I deserve it."

"Why would you think that" Tsukishima was astonished.

"I'm a freak, I'm not normal. I deserve this!" Yamaguchi was crying again.

Still caressing Yamaguchi's arm, "Is that what he tells you? Because you're none of that Tadashi. Y-you're perfect," Tsukishima flushed.

"Awww is Tsukki embarrassed?" Yamaguchi cooed.

"Shut up Yamaguchi"

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi laughed.

The two settled into a comfortable silence until Yamaguchi was reminded of something.

"So Tsukki,"

"Hm?"

"How could you have known that I screamed? You couldn't have heard from where you lived"

"Um well... that's"

"That's what Tsukki?"

"I... Couldn't sleep so, I was taking a walk"

"It's a little out of your way to walk past my house is it not?"

"Walking by your house calms me down..."

A small smile edged its way onto Yamaguchi's mouth "Hm, I see."

"Say Tsukki?"

"Huh?"

"Can you continue to call me Tadashi?"

"What?"

"Well I mean I feel closer to you when you call me by my first name. Like I have always called you Tsukki but you always use my last name". Tsukishima was silent for a moment "I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I'm fine still being called Yamaguchi!"

"Shut up Tadashi."

Yamaguchi grinned "Sorry Tsukki!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was hard to write omg my child why would i  
> This is probably awful because it was really just me writing out my fears through Yamaguchi  
> I plan on making this happier (If I can bring myself to continue it more than one chapter)
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> tired-yama-kun.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't have a beta to read over my fics so idk if it flows well...


End file.
